the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jollow
Jollow '('Jo/y and Wi/'llow') is the friendship paring of Joy Mercer and Willow Jenks. Their friendship mainly begins in House of Pi / House of Mistrust when Willow finds Joy crying and attempts to comfort her. Joy doesn't want to be friends with Willow at first and is a little rude. As an apology for being mean, Joy gets Willow into Anubis House, and from there they become fast friends. Willow even joins the Anubis Sisterhood. They team up with Mara to get revenge on Jerome for dating both Mara and Willow. They are distantly related, as learned in House of Cunning / House of Suspicion. View the Jollow Gallery Moments ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Joy tells Willow to be quiet. *Willow tells Joy she's so excited. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Willow looks sad when Fabian rejects Joy. *Willow hears Joy sobbing and finds her. *When Willow finds her, Joy acts like she's fine. *Willow tries to comfort Joy. *Joy smiles when Willow says the fates had brought her to Anubis. *Willow confronts Fabian to tell him that Joy was devastated by what he said. This shows that she is looking out for Joy. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Willow tells Joy she looks great in Amber's clothing. *Willow tells her that if when she moves into Anubis house, she'll be there if Joy ever needed a shoulder, despite Joy being annoyed and insulted by Willow and Mara's pitying. *When Willow said that, she touched Joy's shoulder. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Willow organized Joy's room and ironed her clothes to try and cheer her up. *Joy yelled at Willow but seemed regretful right after. *Willow made a checklist on how not to annoy Joy. *After seeing it, Joy called herself a horrible person. *Joy was rude to Willow. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Joy gets Willow into Anubis House. *Willow thanks Joy and says she's the best. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy tells Willow (and Mara) the truth about Jerome. *She asks Willow questions about Jerome. *They work together to find out the truth about why the Sibunas were expelled. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Willow helps Joy come up with ideas to come up with ideas to trick Jerome. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *When Joy and Jerome kiss, Willow reacts happily. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *Joy is sitting next to Willow. *It turns out they're related. *Willow is all excited, and says they're sisters. *They talk to each other in their room. *Willow calls her sis. *She wants to see the costume but Willow says no. *Joy helps Willow make her family tree. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *When Willow realizes Joy is heartbroken over Jerome, she is okay with it. *When Willow is very tired playing Eddie, Alfie and her part, Joy takes over. *Joy (and Mara) said "Shut up Willow!!" House of Hog / House of Defeat *Willow is comforting Joy. *She makes her soup. *They find a hedgehog and Willow names him Victor. *Both are talking before they fall asleep. *Joy is worried when she loses Victor and lies so Willow wont get upset. *She convinces Jerome to help find a new hedgehog, for Willow's sake. * Joy is shocked and angry at what Alfie said to Willow. *Joy (and Mara) comforted Willow. *Joy (and Mara) tried to convince Willow to let Victor and Trudy (the hedgehogs) go free. Trivia *Joy doesn't like Willow's "Squees". *They are distant cousins, because Joy's Great Grandfather was Willow's Great Great Uncle. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis